Bloors Idol!
by Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show
Summary: All of the Children of the Red King and more battle it out in a super hot contest that pits musical talent.......against musical talent. ENJOY!
1. Rainbow Monkeys

Okay…so I got this Idea from the Harry Potter Idols (there are like 15 of them). I don't think there's been a Charlie Bone Idol….please tell me if there is though!

DISCLAIMER: Me no ownie. Cept Freddy McFredkins. Me no ownie The Killers either.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to our very first….BLOORS IDOL!" 

The audience applauded.

"Thank you, Thank you. Now, I am your host, Freddy McFredkins!"

More applause.

"Now, as you know, we will be having a variety of contestants. And, tonight, be have a no-theme night! This means they can sing whatever they feel like singing! And here's the man who put it all together…. Dr. Bloor!"

Dr. Bloor stepped out. "Hello everyone! Now, most of you know who I am." He smiled. "But for those of who are wondering "Who the heck is this creep talking to me?""

Olivia coughed.

"Then let me introduce myself. I am Dr. Bloor." He bowed and walked off the stage.

"That's it?" Freddy McFredkins whispered to his brother (who just so happens to run the TV studio).

His brother shrugged.

Freddy hopped up. "Well lets all give Dr. Bloor another round of applause, because I was expecting that to be a lot longer!"

Everyone one clapped.

Freddy stood up again. "Well, unless anyone has a better way to kill 30 minutes, we'll just have to start early! And, our first contestant is….drum roll please…."

Freddy pulled out a card and squinted.

"Manyfred Bloar!"

Manfred rolled his eyes.

"It's Manfred you dolt! And Bloor!"

"Oh, sorry Manfred!" Freddy slowly edged off the stage.

"What song will you be singing Manfred?" He asked.

"It's called Rainbow Monkeys. I have no clue who it's by." And with that Manfred belted into song:

"Rainbow Monkeys

Rainbow Monkeys

Rainbow Monkeys

Rainbow Monkeys!" He paused to take a breath and Charlie seized the opportunity.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "There's a reason you're not in Music! Please, just stop singing!"

Charlie sighed. "I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking!" He said.

Emma started clapping.

Everyone- with the exception of Manfred- joined in.

Charlie grinned.

"Oh, so you think you can do better than me (Love that song!)? Well come on down, Bone, give it a try!" Manfred grinned maliciously.

Charlie smirked. "Okay then, I will!"

He hopped out of his chair and took the stage.

Everyone got quiet.

"She's got her halo and wings  
Hidden under his eyes  
But she's an angel for sure  
She just can't stop telling lies  
But it's too late for his love  
Already caught in a trap  
His angel's kiss was a joke  
And she is not coming back

Because heaven sends and heaven takes  
Crashing cars in his brain  
Keep him tied up to a dream  
And only she can set him free  
And then he says to me

Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now"

"Wish someone would kill _him_ now" Manfred groaned.

Olivia threw her shoe at him.

"Yeah she's got a criminal mind  
He's got a reason to pray  
His life is under the gun  
He's got to hold every day

Now he just wants to wake up  
Yeah, just to prove it's a dream  
Cause she's an angel for sure  
But that remains to be seen

Because heaven sends and heaven takes  
Crashing cars in his brain  
Keep him tied up to a dream  
And only she can set him free  
And then he says to me

Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now

Stupid on the streets of London  
James Dean in the rain  
Without her it's not the same  
The same, the same, but it's alright

Because heaven sends and heaven takes  
Crashing cars in his brain  
Keep him tied up to a dream"

Charlie looked at the audience. Everyone was clapping.

"And only she can set him free  
And then he says to me

Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Again and again"

He bowed and the audience went crazy.

"Yay Charlie!" Emma yelled.

Fido and Olivia stared at her.

"What? I'm showing my support! You two should too!" She grabbed their hands and clapped them together.

"Wahoo." Olivia said.

Emma hit her on the side of the head.

Charlie smiled and walked off stage.

"Why you little- trying to steal _my_ audience! I'll get you for that!" And Manfred lunged at Charlie.

Charlie screamed and jumped back.

And then, out of no where, Asa appeared!

The audience watched closely as Asa attempted to rip off Manfred's hands.

"Well…" Freddy McFredkins looked at the people on the stage. "That concludes our show folks, have a good night!"

* * *

Alrighty. Please review...I know its short...and the endings weird...and I'm just reading the 6th book now...so I might not include some of those characters(there are so many new ones!) for a little bit. And the next episode will be Musical night! claps Yay! And I was originally going to have Olivia interupt Manfred and sing 'I will Survive'...but I decided just to let her interupt him once...not twice.

Yes, later she interups him in a Musical song later...lol...

If you can guess this song, I'll tell you what song Manfred attempts to sing and Olivia corrects!

Lyrics:

Innocence wild  
Crayola skies for a thousand miles  
It's a good life in the happily ever after  
Last page of a very last chapter

And I'll update the Teleporting Tivo Set soon...sorry!

And don't forget to vote in the Truth or Dare! Jim or Ryan?


	2. Backstage

EEEK! Is it true? Have I updated? IT IS TRUE!

You already know me no ownie.

* * *

Olivia sat backstage, talking to Billy.

"So he was all 'Granger?' and I was all 'Yeah!'. So we-"

"Charlie!" Billy jumped up.

Olivia turned around. Charlie was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi." She smiled and turned back to Billy. "So we-"

Charlie interupted her with a laugh. "You insolent FOOLS! You think I'm your pathetic little friend, '_Charlie_'."

"Take a chill pill man!" Billy frowned.

"I will not take orders from and IDIOT!"

Olivia stood up. "Hey, you ain't Charlie!" She walked closer.

"You're whats-his-name! The evil one thats totally going to end up with Emma! Jake!" She grinned.

"Joshua."

"Do I look like I care?" Olivia rolled her eyes. "You're _so _last book! The cool knew villian is Dagbert. And Manfred. But he's always been cool..." Olivia sighed.

Billy's eyes grew wide. "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He ran off screaming.

Joshua frowned. "Whats his deal?"

Olivia shrugged. "Who knows? Anyway, you gotta ask Em out soon, man! You got competition!" She put her arm around his sholders and walked into another room, blabbering about Emma and Charlie.

Meanwhile, Billy was screaming his head off. He ran up to Manfred and started making a series of movements, most having to do with his feet.

"What?" Manfred frowned. "Billy, are you playing charades?"

His face lit up.

"YES! Lets play charades! You go first!" Manfred clapped.

Billy held up three fingers.

"Three words..."

Billy held up two fingers.

"Second word..."

Billy cupped his hand around his ear.

"Sounds like..."

Billy flapped his arms and made cooing sounds.

"Bird? Pidgeon? Peach?" Manfred guessed. "DOVE!"

Billy clapped.

"Sounds like dove!"

Billy pointed to the picture above Manfreds head, which was of last years play. Olivia was standing in the center.

"Olivia?" Manfred frowned.

Billy nodded. He pointed to the picture, then did the cooing sounds again.

"Olivia...dove?"

Billy shook his head.

"Cove? Move? Kove? Love?"

Billy clapped again.

"Olivia love..." Manfred frowned.

Billy pointed at Manfred.

"Huh? My shirt? She loves my shirt?"

Billy shook his head and kept pointing.

"My hair? My pants?"

Billy shook his head.

"The wall?"

"YOU!!!!" Billy burst out. "OLIVIA LOVES YOU!!!!"

Manfred froze.

* * *

Back at the ranch, everyone on stage was setting up for the next act, which was Manfred and Zelda.

"Musical night tomorrow!" Dr. Bloor clapped. "I can't wait!"

"Mmmm...Theodore Chester." Emma smiled.

"Loony." Dr. Bloor rolled his eyes.

* * *

Will Manfred be able to do his show with this drastic news? Or will the show finish him?

Find out next week (or next month) in the next update of...BLOORS IDOL!!!!!


	3. Jump On It

* * *

Ummm...yeah. I just had this idea, and I knew I needed to update like Fergie needs to stop spelling.

Yupppppppppppppppppppppp.

* * *

Billy nervously paced back and forth between the isles.He was up after Manfred, who was next. Suddenly, something blared on the intercom. 

"Ummm...'ello? Peeps of Bloors?" It was Lysander. "Yeah, um, Manny canceled, he's having some wardrobe issues. So, up next is...BILLY RAVEN!"

"OHEMGEEE!" Billy yelled.

"Right-o." Freddy McFredkins stared at him. "Well, lets cut to our commercial break."

* * *

You're probably watching Bloors Idol right now, thinking 'Damn, these people really can't sing.' 

And your right. They can't.

But they _can _scream. And if you like screaming students, awesome kitchens, and creepy hosts, be sure to watch BTV's new show...PIMP MY KITCHEN!!!!!

Be there, or be square.

* * *

"And we're back in 5,4,3,2..." 

"HELLO AND WELCOME!" Freddy screamed into the microphone. "Up next we have our youngest contestant, at only 8 years old, Billy Raven!"

Billy timidly stepped onto the stage.

"So, lets hurry up and finish this thing."

Billy nodded, and started to sing.

"Do, Do Do Do, Do, Do Do Do  
Tonto, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it...  
Kemosabi, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it...  
Custer, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it...  
Apache, jump on it, jump on it, wowowowowowowowowo!!  
A-hunga-hunga-hunga-hunga"

Lysander shivered, Olivia hummed along, and Ben covered his ears.

"I'm Big Bank, I am the Chief  
I got a lot of raps but I'll be real  
I never need a horse I like to chill  
so I, drive up in my new Seville  
My Tribe went down in the hall of fame  
Cause I'm the one who shot Jesse James  
Pound for pound, I will never break down  
(Big Bank!) No sir, I don't mess around."

The crowd started giggling.

"Do, Do Do Do, Do, Do Do  
Tonto, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it...  
Kemosabi, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it...  
Custer, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it...  
Apache, jump on it, jump on it, wowowowowowowowowo!!  
A-hunga-hunga-hunga-hunga"

When Billy finally finished, the applause was deafening. Olivia could clap with the best of them.

"And lets hear from our judges!" Freddy pointed to the judges table, when Olivia, Ben, and Lysander were sitting.

"Ummm...dawg .That was...interesting." Lysander shrugged.

Freddy nodded.

"Wow, Billy, I'm so proud of you! You went out and gave it your best, good job!" Olivia gushed.

Billy beamed.

"God, that was bloody awful. I was ready to shoot you!" Ben groaned.

Freddy nodded.

"And so, that concludes tonights show. Watch tomorrow as Bloors decides between the cute Billy, and the evil Manfred. Good night everyone!"

* * *

You got it.

Toodlio.


	4. Which Song?

So, I need to know. What should I do?

Dear Maria Count Me In, with Fido.

I don't Dance, Tanc and Sander(You know it!)

Fabulous, Emma

Nobodys Perfect- One of the Yewbeam sisters

One in a Million- Billy

Material Girl- Olivia

Reviewing the Situation- Ezekiel

I can only do like 3, so pick!!!

Arrrrrggggg...This is too hard!


End file.
